


London trip

by yorit1



Series: Liv week [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Liv and Gabby go on a week-long trip to London
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Liv Flaherty/Gabby Thomas
Series: Liv week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984690
Kudos: 11





	London trip

Liv was excited. She was going on a trip with Gabby to London. Gabby had surprised her with tickets for a week away in London. Liv was packing her bags and getting ready to go. She had not been to London in so long, and she was excited to be in the big city. She was used to small village life, but it was nice to be in a city for a change.   
It was summer, and the weather was supposed to be excellent. It was also further south so the weather would be warmer. Liv was packing her summer clothes with a few warmer clothes in case she needed anything. Liv wanted to see the different art museums and galleries that they had and to do some of her own photography to add to her portfolio.   
Liv was all packed and was ready to head to the train station with Gabby.   
“I’m ready to go,” Liv said to Aaron and Robert.   
“Have fun, here get yourself something nice. We will see you in a week.” Robert said and handed liv fifty quid.   
“I’ll miss you, I’ll see your pictures,” Aaron said.   
“Liv, Liv,” Seb said up to her.   
Liv bent down, so she was eye level with Seb. “Yes, squirt?” Liv asked.   
“I miss you,” Seb said in his sweet voice.   
“Don’t worry, and I’ll get your presents.”  
“Presents?” Seb asked and made a little shriek of delight. Liv tickled his tummy and kissed his cheek.   
“Ready to go?” Aaron asked. He was taking her and Gabby to the train station.   
“Yes, I’m coming,” Liv said. 

Liv and Gabby were ready for the long journey. They had some movies that they were going to watch and also some books that they could read. The first movie that they were going to watch was Enola Holmes. Liv loved that she was a teen detective and Liv sort of felt connected to her in some ways. The movie was funny, and the performances were great, and it would pass the time on the journey.   
Liv was excited to spend this time with Gabby it has been a while since the two of them have spent some time together. It is their first trip away as girlfriends. They had made their relationship official two months ago. Liv was happy that she and GHabby accepted each other for who they were and were able to take this trip just them.   
“Liv look we are in London,” Gabby said excitedly as she saw that the train was entering the city. “The clubs are supposed to be amazing here.”  
“I’m excited about the art. Some of the world’s best artists are located here in London.   
The train entered the city, and Liv and Gabby were so excited. When they departed from the train, Gabby grabbed Liv’s hand and had her luggage in the other one.   
First, the two of them were heading to where they were staying. It was an artsy little hostel, and they were able to get a room for just the two of them. Liv loved the decor and the privacy that this place allowed.   
“Let’s go to the art museum, and when we come back we can go to the club tonight, there is one that I really want to check. I heard it was amazing.” Gabby said excitedly.   
Liv and Gabby went to the Art Museum. Liv was able to take in all the art that they had. She loved all things art. They had an exhibit on photography in the wild and Liv was excited to see all the photos of different animals. She had dreams of one day being in an exhibition like this. She was exopanding her portfolio for college, and her trip to London was bound to have some good pictures that she could add.   
They spent the afternoon at the museum, and after that, they went back to their room to get ready for their night out. Liv was wearing her slightly nicer clothes, and Gabby went all out for this club.   
When they reached the club, they could see how popular it was. Gabby was happy that she ordered tickets for this evening they went to the head of the queue and showed the man their tickets. The bouncer checked their IDs and let them in.   
“Liv, what do you want to drink?” Gabby asked Liv.   
“Id like an Iced tea,” Liv said.   
Gabby went to get the drinks. The hottest DJ in the world was going to be performing tonight, and everyone was excited to see him. While the club scene was not really Liv interest, Gabby loved it, and they were doing different things that interested each one of them.   
Gabby came back with their drinks an ice tea for Liv and a cocktail for her.   
“I’m so excited to see Goldwash perform I can’t believe we got those tickets. This is the hottest club, and he is the hottest DJ. AHHHA I’m so excited.” Gabby let out an excited shriek.   
Gabby and Liv listened to the music and danced along to it, and the drinks were flowing they were having a good time just basking at the moment and enjoying each others company.   
“You are the best girlfriend, and I can’t believe we get to spend the week in London and get just to be you and me. I always wanted this, but I was never ready to say anything.” Gabby said as she hugged Liv tight to her body.   
Liv was okay with some Physical contact, and she did not mind hugs. She did not want to be kissed or anything like that, but she loved the way Gabby hugged her, and she would say that this was not really dancing. Gabby and Liv had the time of their lives that night.   
The two of them went back to their hostel room buzzed. They had so much fun and felt that they were closer than they had ever been. They got ready for bed and snuggled up close to each other. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next day they woke up, and Liv was excited. Today she got to go to her hero, Emily George’s Art gallery. She was one of the world’s hottest photographer’s and Liv was excited to see what she had on display in her gallery. They had plans for each day of the week one even that Liv was interested in and one that Gabby was and that was how it was supposed to go. It was fun, and that was what mattered.   
The week went much like that seeing different artistic things and spending time in different bars, clubs and pubs. They had had such a fantastic week and could not believe that it was already over. Liv and Gabby were on the train back to Leeds and were kind of happy to be back. Liv needed sleep. She hoped that Aaron, Robert and Seb loved the gifts that she got them. She also felt like she could sleep for a whole week. Liv snuggled up against Gabby and fell asleep dreaming of their future.


End file.
